1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cartons and, more particularly, to multi-compartment containers made from a single blank of material. The blank is uniquely cut, scored, folded and glued in a fashion such that is in a flat or collapsed condition for shipping to a user. The carton is then easily erected by the user and ready to receive items in the compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of cellular cartons presently available which can be used to package items. Examples of such cartons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,529; 3,039,672; 3,425,616; 3,825,174; 3,977,592 and 4,377,252. However, each of the prior art cartons need improvement in one or more areas.
For example, many of the cartons need substantial increases in top to bottom compression strength to enable better stacking of the units. Some of the cartons are difficult to erect and require expensive manual assistance to erect. Still others cannot be knocked-down or flat-folded in a collapsed configuration for shipping or storage. All have high cost, either in material or assembly time, in order to attempt to meet the advantages of the present invention. None provide the alternatives for manufacturing cartons which gives the opportunity for providing the cartons with different numbers of cells or, compartments while still following the same basic manufacturing process.